guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lost Souls
Anyone know how to kill the boss at the end of dungeon. I cant seem to find the crew and I think that may have something to do with killing the boss. Gandorf :I asked on GWG and someone said that when you kill the boss in zombie form, he turns into ghost form. You then have 20 seconds to do damage to the ghost form before the battle appears to reset, but it doesn't. It just respawns the zombie form. The ghost form has no regen and keeps all damage done from the previous time the ghost was spawned. Hope that helps. --Lavos 14:45, 2 September 2007 (CDT) - "Discover the whereabout of Lady Glaive's crew..." ok, found her, she is just another obstacle in the quest because she gets in the way blocking my movement. "...and free their spirits" never found anywhere in the area. - "Avenge the crew of the Queen of Fools by destroying Fendi Nin" ok, clear mobs, kill Fendi Nin, do a little damage on Spirit of Fendi Nin, run back to avoid spawns, do the routine all over again. It takes a few kills of Fendi Nin to kill his spirit.Ne33us 12:02, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Not that I want any more abstract references, but... "break the chains that bind you" is a line from the chorus of a popular Journey song Seperate Ways. Yatesinater 23:21, 11 October 2007 (UTC) with finding Gadd if you take this quest with find gadd DON'T! you end up having more monsters to fight and it is already hard. --J1j2j3 01:31, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Master's Difficulty This quest is master's difficulty as of my writing. Perhaps it was the latest patch? -- Yu 11:19, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Just killed him, and what is this? One drop from a master's chest?! This seems like more trouble than anything else. -- Yu 15:17, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Lavos above may be correct but the ghost form DID not keep the damage done when I just tried the quest. I killed FENDI 6 times; every time when his 'soul/ghost' form spawns, it brings along a group of about 4-6 dead crew + 6 archers. And, each time the ghost form was at full health no matter how much damage was done prior (second time through almost got the ghost down before I was spiked by the archers). Twice I managed to trap the soul against a wall, each time focusing on the soul resulted in the archers and crew just wiping me out. The crew sets out spirits and the archers, they do around 80 dmg a pop to me (as a ranger) so suspect they are hitting the others for better than a 100. Even interupting the 'soul', the rest of the group just destroys my team. I got to the boss with +10; and, now I'm going to quit because we are all up to around -60DP. Bring the MM Whoever said that the Undead leave no exploitable corpses obviously didn't bother to TEST it. The only way my alliance group got through Shards as easily as they did was because I ignored their grumblings and Wiki's incorrect assessment that a Minion Master was useless. Maybe against Fendi, but the minions are more than helpful when relieving some of the pressure that the undead groups apply. SarielV 21:06, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :And if you don't believe me, then prove it to yourself. Enter Shards of Orr from Gadd's Encampment with a Minion Master and take on the first group of Undead at the door. It worked just fine for me today. SarielV 21:06, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sabway works OK in normal mode: I'm not going to try it in hard mode! Don't expect a massive minion army, but there are enough exploitable corpses for Sabway to work. I didn't take any holy damage on my ranger/monk or any heros/henches: I should have run with Judge's Insight instead of poison, as that was totally useless :-( I took Pain Inverter which did for Fendi Nin. About eight to ten runs at Fendi (didn't count) with a Powerstone of Courage before the last two. Henches were Cynn, Herta, Lina and Zho.Thalestis 13:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ---- This one is just ridiculous. Why do they need gas and flames en-route back to Fendi? At 60DP, 2/3rd of my party die if they hit even one. Then there's the fact the resurrection shrine is 87 miles away, making the run take several minutes just to get back to Fendi. Why bother refreshing the Archers, they'd be healed anyway! I've killed Fendi 18 times in the last 2 hours and the Soul is still >75 health. Sure, it doesn't regenerate, but by the time I get it to appear most of the party is wiped due to 60DP and the wraiths. What is the reasoning behind making these missions so difficult? It took me hours to get to Fendi, and now after hours trying to kill it I'm simply giving up. I won't be doing this one again...so who is being made happy by such a tough dungeon? I'm new to GW so perhaps it's me being naive, but this is just nuts. FWIW, I was doing it with Heros and Henchmen Dunkoro: OwAT0GHD5xkwPQJyDXC1/jETAA (a smiting monk) Ogden: OwAT0GHD5xkwPQJyDXC1/jETAA Tahlkora: OwAT0GHD5xkwPQJyDXC1/jETAA Mhenlo, Lina, Zho, Lo Sha. Me: OQMT4mILZqTD8RoYHEqYrItQeAA, a W/Mo 20 Level basically a Triple Chop Farmer with a Deldrimor Axe and Deldrimor Shield. Note: 1 hour later, total of 32 Fendi kills and the Soul finally went down. Reward: Useless staff worth 208g.